


Unrequited

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Different Kind of Genocide Route, Blood and Violence, F/M, Love gone wrong, Obsessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Frisk has returned to the Surface, but that doesn't mean she won't come back to visit her monster friends. In fact, she and Sans have a burgeoning relationship! Too bad not everyone is thrilled about it....(Contains my Undertale OC Vasilia)





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Undertale fanfic. =) Don't forget to check out my [Tumblr](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)!

How is it that someone can feel like such an outsider in their own life? What could be so wrong with me that I can’t even fit in in a world full of monsters? What makes me so different that people who wouldn’t bat an eyelash at my boss being on fire or our best customer being a wise-cracking skeleton feel uncomfortable just looking at me? I guess I’m just a little too normal in a world where normal is, well, abnormal. I’m not quite normal enough to look human- my ears are a little pointy and my eyes are a little glowy, but nothing about me makes me special at all. I treasure my few close friends- Papyrus and Sans, Toriel, and my boss, Grillby, but I get stuck on the late shift all the time because the other residents here just don’t like me.  
I’ve known Sans and his brother for so long I don’t even remember how we met or when I started having a crush on Sans. I guess some things are inevitable when you spend most of your time alone and the rest of your time with a wise-cracking bonehead (you can guess where that joke came from). Imagine my shock and joy when, years ago, Sans let me kiss him under the mistletoe at a Christmas party at Grillby’s. I think I’ll treasure that moment forever. I remember it so well because that was the year before he met Frisk. Frisk, a real human. Frisk, who I never really thought much about because we never met, but then Sans couldn’t stop thinking about her. I wrote it off. She’s young, they’re friends, it means nothing, I told myself. She got older though, and cuter. Everyone loved her with her human ears, and her very very human eyes. She and I are so alike, but just different enough.  
Last night he stopped by as I was closing the restaurant. He wore a huge grin and that soft blue blush that made my heart skip a beat. If only it was for me, but I knew better. Frisk was visiting, and all his shy ecstasy originated from her. He invited me over to spend time with Papyrus, Toriel… and Frisk. When he said her name the smile widened and the blush intensified. I opened my mouth to decline. I still didn’t feel up to meeting the human. I couldn’t be enough like her, but I couldn’t be different enough from her. Somehow, she fit into my world better than I did. I had known Sans longer, but she had swooped in and stolen his heart. I had no way to win it back. Nothing to offer except… well… me. I knew that wasn’t enough.  
I settled for just shaking my head tiredly, but Sans obviously wasn’t paying attention because he blurted out some news that stopped my heart.  
“we’re going on a date tomorrow, Vasi,” he breathed as if he couldn’t believe his luck. Did I smile? I think I smiled. I tried to smile. I mumbled some nonsense that must’ve sounded positive because his expression didn’t change. I felt like my veins were full of ice and my world was shattering, but he just chattered on… about Frisk. I nodded, numb. He paused and looked at me expectantly. Had he made a joke? I had no idea. I tried to laugh, but it was too loud in the quiet night, and I let it trail off. He began to look uncomfortable, a look I’d never seen on him around me before. I willed myself not to cry. I pushed down on my emotions and made my face still as a statue, without expression, without feeling, without the heartache I was feeling breaking me apart.  
“see ya later, then,” he said awkwardly, then he socked me on the shoulder playfully. He socked me on the shoulder. Socked me on the shoulder like I was his brother, like I was a pal, like I was nobody special. He walked away, going to see Frisk, to spend time with those he considered family, leaving me outside in the lightly falling snow, frozen, inside and out. Blank and broken, I went home, alone and unnoticed in the quiet of the empty night.  
When Sans showed up at Grillby’s the next day, I was already there. It should’ve surprised him since I only worked the late shift, but his mind was elsewhere. I wiped off the counter, smiling slightly and humming to myself, my mood the exact opposite of his. I went to the kitchen and got him some fries and a bottle of ketchup without him even having to order. I’ve known him long enough to know what he likes. As I strolled over to him, he asked me if I had seen Frisk. I stopped. The bottle of ketchup slipped from my hand and shattered on the floor, startling him from his depressed mood. He slid off of his stool to help me clean the spreading stain on the floor.  
“Frisk? Frisk?!” I laughed “Who cares about Frisk? I’m here, and that’s all that matters now.” I grinned broadly at him, and my eyes gleamed brightly. That’s when Sans noticed that my clothes were splattered with red too. He took a suspicious look around the restaurant.   
“where’s Grillby?” he asked cautiously as his eyes roved over more red splashes.  
“Why do you keep asking about things that don’t matter anymore?” I cooed. “All that matters now is us.” I reached for his hand, but he snatched it away.  
“Vasi, what did you do?” he asked, unease that bordered on terror washing over his face. I smiled.  
“I fixed it. I fixed everything.” Smile. Glow. “Now we can be together.” I edged closer to him, waiting for the joy I felt to dawn on him as well. He put his hands on my shoulders, and my heart swelled with love for him.  
“Vasi, what did you DO?!” he shook me. My smile wavered, but I thought it might take Sans awhile to really appreciate what I had done for us, so I forced the grin back to my lips.  
“I killed them!” I shouted, laughing happily. “All of them. I did it for you. I did it for us.” He let go of me and backed away towards the kitchen. He shook his head, disbelieving. He must not have realized how much I loved him!The back of his foot slipped on something behind him, hidden from his sight by the corner of the counter. It was Grillby, what was left of him anyway. I beamed as he surveyed my handywork. Any moment now. Any moment now he would realize how I had fixed everything, made everything perfect. Nobody else mattered anymore. Just me and Sans.  
“everyone?” Sans whispered. I nodded enthusiastically.  
“Everyone!” I gushed proudly. Surely he understood. He had to. There was nothing else to worry about, not ever. Everything was perfect now. Just us.  
“c-could you wait for me… outside?” he asked quietly. Sans doesn’t really stutter, and I saw his eyes were wet with tears. Was he that happy? Did he love me that much? I almost danced out the front door. My dreams were coming true!  
Soft flakes of snow drifted down from the sky, hiding the blood, hiding the myriad dust piles, creating a pristine white paradise for me and Sans. They melted where they touched my face, flowing down my cheeks and washing away the blood in pink rivulets. Pink was going to be my new favorite color I decided. I heard Sans come up behind me. I turned. I wanted to ask “Isn’t this wonderful?” I wanted to see the joy and love in his eyes, but all I saw was a blue glow in his left eye as the bones he had summoned behind me burst through me, impaling me from behind. How confused I must have looked to him, with bloody tears on my face, my own blood blossoming red from my stomach around the sharp bone ends I clutched with both hands, a smile I could never stop smiling etched permanently on my features. He cried too. For me. It must have been for me, as I sank first to my knees and finally facedown in the snow, painting the world around me in my new favorite color. “I did it for you,” my last breath carried the words to him, but I didn’t get to see the remorse when he heard them. I know there was remorse. He loved me, after all.  
The blood spray formed a heart shape in the snow, the shape of a SOUL, the color of DETERMINATION, its patina of fine dust a testament to my LOVE.   
I truly was a monster after all.


End file.
